1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel control mechanism for a baby stroller and, in particular, to a remote control mechanism for switching the wheel seat between a fixed-direction mode and a free steering mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a user is pushing a baby stroller and the front wheel is then set into a fixed-direction mode, the user must press the handle bar of the baby stroller downward in order to tilt the front wheel upwards, in order to change the direction of the baby stroller. This is both laborious to the user and dangerous to the baby sitting in the baby stroller. To reduce labor involved in directional changes and more smoothly push the baby stroller, some strollers have a front wheels with both a fixed-direction mode and free steering mode. When the front wheels are switched into the fixed-direction mode, the stroller will move in a straight direction, and when the front wheels are switched into the free steering mode, the direction of the stroller can be more easily changed. An example of this type of front wheel can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,926. However, the operation of a stroller with this type of front wheel is inconvenient, as the user must bend their body down to reach the wheels, in order to switch the wheels into another mode.